The Last
by Gladius nubelis
Summary: Di tengah badai hidup. Ia masih terus diuji. Apakah mampu dirinya? Sementara itu sang istri menemui dirinya. (Kratos and Lysandra) Romance fiction. Dedicate for #KataMotivasi


**Το Τελευταίο**

**(**_**The Last)**_

Emosinya semakin tak terkendali. Matanya terus berkilat. Menusuk menembus jiwa. Sementara pedang di punggungnya terus menyalakan pendar-pendar kemerahan. Seolah mewujudkan emosi sang tuan yang kian membuncah. "Terkutuk kau Dewa olimpus! Kehancuran akan datang..."

"dan merobohkan singgasana kecongkakan kalian!" angin bergemuruh. Petir dan kilat menyambar. Sementara bau mengerikan badai laut tercium mematikan. Yah... ia tahu. Mengolok para Dewa berarti meminta kematian untuk segera menjemputmu. "Serta ingatlah! Aku Kratos… Jenderal perang pasukan sparta, Sang Dewa Perang yang agung akan menjemput kehancuran kalian!"

Di antara dua tiang besar itu. Kraken meraung penuh emosi. Sang monster laut itu menatap tajam pria itu. "Tuhan mengutukmu Posseidon!" dan Kraken itu semakin marah.

Namun perhatiannya pada sosok sang Panglima perang sparta tak teralihkan. Satu-satunya orang yang berani ia sebut teman -lebih dari itu. Seorang sahabat mingkin.

**.**

**Sony Santa Monica © God of War.**

**This is for KraLysa. (Kratos and Lysandra)**

**.**

_"I will take revenge!" _ingatan itu mendatanginya lagi. Ingatan yang dahulu ia ucapkan dengan semangat membara penuh kebencian. Kebencian yang kemudian membuatnya, berani melanggar sejarah. Sejarah kuno yang tak tertulis namun begitu muat pengaruhnya.

Dan ia bersekutu dengan Titan.

Namun kini, ia bahkan tak yakin bisa melangkah maju walau hanya untuk mengangkat pedang di hadapan monster laut itu. Kepercayaan diri yang dari dahulu ia banggakan… kini lenyap bersama arwah dari pria di hadapannya yang kini pergi jauh ke Padang Elisian -ia akan menuntut itu pada Hades nanti.

"And now. What shall I do?" dan segalanya telah hilang.

Sementara jauh dalam hatinya… sebuah suara terdengar mengalun_. Bagaimana bisa seorang Dewa perang selemah ini?. _Ia tak menjawab, setengah percaya pada perkataan yang memang berasal langsung dari pikirannya itu. Satu-satunya tempat di mana keburukan belum bisa menguasai.

Yah, dewa macam apa yang tak bisa melindungi sebuah nyawa. Bahkan begitu bodoh untuk terpancing membunuhseseorang yang begitu banyak berarti di hidupnya. Dan segala sama.

Ketika dengan tangannya sendiri ia bunuh wanita tempat bersandar hatinya ketika lelah menghampiri. Di kuil Athena yang seharusnya suci tiada dosa. Dan segalanya dilakukan atas kebodohannya.

Buruknya, kini hal itu terulang lagi. Tangannya begitu kotor terasa. Dosa telah tertumpuk di sana. Ia telah membunuh panglimanya. Orang yang telah dengan gagah berani mengacungkaan senjata, hanya untuk melindungi Pasukan sparta dari serangan musuh.

Pria itu memang begitu berjasa. Dan kini ia membunuhnya.

Ditengah lamunannya, tangan Kraken mulai mengitari tubuhnya. Tentakel lengket itu mulai merapat. Mencoba meringkuh tubuh pria berkulit putih itu dalam genggaman mematikan. Yah, Kraken akan segera membunuhnya.

Tapi … ia hanya diam. Tanpa perlawanan layaknya monster-monster lain yang biasanya berakhir tanpa kepala. _Mengapa engkau tak… melawan?_

"Untuk apa" ia terdiam. Sejenak menatap sebuah tentakel raksasa yang kini membelenggu dirinya. "untuk apa aku melawan?"

Namun ketika dirinya terangkat ke atas, di situlah segalanya tertarik. Kesadarannya lumpuh seketika.

Ia terbangun ketika suasana surga meggelitik indranya.

Namun ketika kau tahu tentang Mithologi yunani, surga biasanya tempat kau terbunuh.

Namun, sesosok wanita di hadapannya membuatnya yakin. Bahwa ini memang Padang elisian. "Selamat datang, tuanku" yah wanita itu Lysandra, istrinya.

Ia tak menjawab. Hanya senyum kecil di bibirnya mulai merekah. Senyum yang hanya bisa ia keluarkan ketika berada di sisi sang istri. "Ada apa tuanku"

"Tidak … hanya bisakah kau tak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'tuanku'? Itu terdengar aneh jika diucapkan olehmu."

Wanita itu tersenyum. Dan entah bagaimana, ia juga ikut tersenyum. "Aneh bagaimana? Bukannya sebuah keharusan memanggil seorang _Dewa perang _selayaknya begitu?"

Mendengarnya. Entah bagaiman pula, dirinya seolah tersambar petir. Pantaskah ia dipanggil dewa?

"Kau itu istriku" ia tertunduk. Tatapannya melemah, dan Lysandra tahu akan hal itu. "Mengapa tuanku? Adakah masalah menghampirimu?" dan wanita itu mendekatinya. Lalu ia menyandarkan kepala di dada sang suami.

"Aku ini Dewa perang, sayangku. Masalah itu layaknya makanan keseharian untukku."

"Aku tahu itu. Hanya, bisakah seorang Dewa perang membohongi istrinya?" Lysandra lalu tersenyum. "Dari tatapan matamu saja, aku tahu. Saat ini masalahmu begitu besar."

Sementara itu Kratos tersenyum kecut. Tangannya masih setia mengelus rambut kehitaman istrinya itu. Aroma wangi khas menguar darinya. Aroma yang bahkan takkan kau temui walau di botol shampo Aphrodite sekalipun. "Aku hanya tak yakin kalau aku ini Dewa perang. Setelah semua yang aku lakukan?"

"Membantai keluargaku sendiri. Membunuh semua kawanku. Apakah ini yang disebut Dewa perang?" ucapnya. "seseorang yang bahkan gagal untuk melindungi anak istrinya?"

Lysandra tersenyum sesaat. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya, kamudian berjalan beberapa langkah. Lalu berbalik "Ya suamiku. Aku tahu mengapa engkau merasa terbebani. Lagipula siapa yang tak merasa bersalah ketika ia membunuh keluarganya sendiri."

Kratos lalu berjalan mendekatinya, pedangnya meredup. "namun..."

"Namun?"

"Namun, walaupun begitu aku dan Calliope. Anakmu. Kami akan selalu di sisimu."

"Tapi sekarang Lysa, segalanya tentang hidupku telah hilang. Keluargaku telah kubunuh. Manusia membenciku. Bahkan para Dewa mengutuk nasibku."

"Benar tuanku. Segalanya memang benar. Namun..."

"Gezzz. Namun?"

"Namun, apapun itu, ada sesuatu yang lebih berkuasa dalam apapun dibanding Dewa. Dialah yang mengatur alam."

"Di tangannya segala hal dipegang. Dialah Tuhan, dan aku yakin setiap kesulitanmu Dia akan membantumu."

"Aku tahu itu Lysa. Dia memang lebih berkuasa dari kami. Namun, apakah masih Ia mau menolongku. Hamba-Nya yang kotor ini?"

"Terkadang aku berpikir begitu Lysa" Kratos menghela napas lelah. Ia menatap tanah. "apakah Ia _masih _mau menolongku?"

"Tuanku" Lysandra memegang kepala sang suami. Mengangkatnya, lalu memertemukan matanya dan sang suami. "tatap mataku"

"Sekarang berpikirlah! Berapa banyak engkau menyiakan nikmat-Nya?"

"Kau itu Dewa. Berapa orang yang menginginkan hal itu. Kau memiliki pedang itu, Blades of Athena. Berapa jiwa yang rela menyerahkan nyawanya untuk itu?"

"Kini. Serahkan semuanya pada-Nya. Berharaplah, karena tiada orang yang akan Ia sia-siakan. Berharaplah karena hidupmu memang ada pada-Nya. Berharaplah, karena Tuhan akan menerima do'a siapapun yang meminta pada-Nya. Dan berharaplah! Karena aku mencintaimu." Lysandra memajukan wajahnya. Aroma napas suaminya menerpa wajahnya.

Kratos menghirup aroma bunga bermekaran dalam mulut sang istri. Ia tak tak tahu entah sejak kapan bibir mereka bersatu. Lalu ia menutup mata.

Seharusnya ia tak berhenti. Karena faktanya, ia adalah dewa dan istrinya adalah arwah yang terjaga. Namun ketika Lysandra mendorong badannya ia hanya bisa menurut. "Sekarang... bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Kratos mengangguk, lalu mencium kening sang istri "Aku tahu sekarang. Harapan adalah hal yang telah lama hilang dariku."

"dan kalian yang telah berkorban untukku, aku menyia-nyiakannya"

"Benar, dan kembalilah ambil Hakmu!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Quote: "Hope is what makes us strong. It is why we are here. It is what we fight with when all else is lost" (Pandora)**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **_Apaan nih? Sebenernya ide ini muncul pas mainin God of War I pas saat terakhir. Kratos ngelindungi Lysandra sama Calliope dari 'Kratos' lain. Sumpah, so sweat. Tapi kok nyambungnya ke sini? Dari GoW, ke GoW II, quotenya GoW III. Ah udah deh! Didedikasikan untuk Kata Motivasi._

_Gladius Nubelis, out._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_See ya!_


End file.
